Freedom Impossible
by Alapest
Summary: What if the Freedom Fighters were a group of undercover spies that work for the Earth King. Their mission: To discover the Fire Nation's battle plans and free the world of their rule once and for all. Everything will be the same as it was in the cartoons just there will be guns, cars, hand radios.
1. Chapter 1

**Freedom Impossible 1**

**Yellow Jell-O peeps, uh I know y'all are probably wondering when I'm going to update my other story 'A Dream Come True'. Well, I'm almost done with the next chapter just this story has been playing in my head for a while ever since I started watching Mission Impossible a few days ago (Maybe I'll add in some Inceptionish stuff here and there). So, without further ado, here is my story:**

**0o0o0o0o**

"Agent 013, your help is needed on the bridge, 1700 N 30 W." A voice crackled noisily through the walkie-talkie.

Agent 013 looked down and sighed, "Roger that sergeant, I'll be right there." He cut the line and headed north.

Suddenly, a loud boom echoed through the alley 013 was stalking his way through. The agent leaped out of the way of the incoming bomb.

The voices crackled through the radio again, "ABORT! ABORT THE MISSION! THE FIRE NATION KNEW WE WERE COMING, I REAPEAT, ABORT THE MISSION!"

013, ignoring the sergeant's orders, continued to race towards the explosion sight, "Agent 013, what are you doing, I told you and the rest of you group of "Freedom Fighters" to abort the mission!"

Agent 013 rolled his eyes, and finally answered his leader, and ignoring proto call replied, "Jet, I don't care what you say right now. If the Fire Nation has the information I need then I'm going to get it."

"Longshot." Jet growled menacingly, forgetting about his own rule.

Longshot ignored Jet and continued to run towards where the explosion had happened. Eerie cries of agony echoed through the ghost like city.

Broken street lamps and vacant cars littered the street while news papers, wallets, and purses were scattered all over the roads and sidewalks, left behind by their panicked owners. Longshot slowed his pace to a brisk walk and looked around, the once busy city was now burning wreckage thanks to the Fire Nation.

Another explosion, and more screams followed. Longshot pondered to himself about this situation. There was no way the Fire Nation could have known they were coming…Unless…NO, no one on his team would betray the freedom Fighters like that! Not even Sergeant's right hand man the 'Colonel', Lieutenant wouldn't, lets see…Agents 009 and 060 defiantly wouldn't, they followed Jet's orders like lost puppies.

0o0o0o0o

"Hello?" Longshot answered in a monotone voice, trying to hold back a scream of frustration, as the radio crackled to life.

"Longshot, I-I mean we, need you... NOW!" Jet's words were warped and slurred from the radio, but Longshot still was able to understand Jet.

"No."

"Thank..." Longshot could practically see the shocked look on Jet's face,

"Wait, what?!"

Longshot rolled his eyes "I said no."

Jet stuttered, shocked that someone had actually disobeyed him. "C'mon Shot, have a heart. We need an archer. And not just any archer we need you..."

Still not convinced, Longshot kept shuffling on, trying to keep his mind on target of finding any survivors and any Fire Nation swine that dared confront him.

"Oh, and by the way Longshot." Jet said in that serious 'all business' voice of his, "They took Lieutenant, we can't find her anywhere."

**0o0o0o0o**

**Author's note: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH I love me some cliffies :D**

**Oh and by the way, I'm going to my familie's cabin for a week, just an FYI.**

**Question of the day (yeah, I need to do this with my other story):**

**Do you like this story so far? And how has your summer been?**

**Smellerbee: Alli is totally fine with flames they help make marshmallows. But if they're too mean, then her marshmallow will burn and she'll have to start all over to get the perfect golden marshmallow… :P**

**Longshot: …**

**Well, till next time peeps and chicklets, please read, review, and make marshmallows.**

**- Alli P.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Longshot, I believe Sneers has found a person that can help you on

your mission to save Lieutenant. I would appreciate it if you would

let this person help you with your..."

"No can do," the agent replied, "I work on my own, and that's how it

is and always will be."

"C'mon 013, just hear me out." Jet negotiated, "This friend of Sneers

has been spying on the Fire Nation since the age of 9. Because of her

starting and such an early age, te Fire Nation has never suspected

them. If you do in fact decide to let them join you, you'll be even

more likely to find Lietenant."

Longshot sighed, "Fine, I'll try an find this person."

"YES!" Jet began to ramble quickly on and on about how Longshot

wasn't going to regret it. In the background Longshot could hear the

clamor of glass breaking and the occasional "ouch" from his so called

leader.

"On one condition." Longshot interrupted, not able to tolerate Jet's

constant nonsense talk for another minute, "What is this person's

name?"

The radio went dead. "Hello? Hello? HELLO?! LONGSHOT!"


End file.
